


save me

by komaeda (reiirae)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Enemies to Friends, M/M, One Shot, they’re both yakuza heirs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 17:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14549541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reiirae/pseuds/komaeda
Summary: — i’m not here to save anyone.— thanks for saving me.for my lovely girlfriend hiko. happy birthday beautiful





	1. i.

“I’m not here to save anyone.”

The voice rang out loud and clear from above Hajime’s head, forcing him to drag his eyes up from the pieces of twisted wire in his hands and glare at the smaller male in front of him. The other smirked back at him, a malicious glint in his eyes. “I know you’re not, so why are you here?” Hajime shot back, keeping his voice indifferent.

“That’s a dumb question.” Fuyuhiko laughed. “You know why I’m here.” 

“I know. It’s called buying time.” the brunet deadpanned, earning himself a hollow laugh from the other male. “Surely you’ve used that tactic yourself at least once.” 

“Are you suggesting I’m dumb?” Fuyuhiko fumed, his signature scowl marring his almost pretty features. 

Hajime laughed, shaking his head. “Anything but. We may be rivals, but I have to admire the success of the Kuzuryuu clan.” 

This seemed to make the smaller male perk up a little bit, puffing out his chest with confidence. “That’s why we’re the biggest yakuza clan in Japan, asshole. We don’t need you getting in our way.” 

“I think we’re doing a little better than “getting your way”, you know,” Hajime mused, tilting his head to one side. “Your men are the ones who died here today. We had no casualties.” 

“One fight means nothing, Hinata.” his rival spat venomously, his pride melting into anger. “We’re stronger than you on every front, and you can’t deny it.” 

“Nobody is denying your power, Kuzuryuu.” Hajime reminded the blond. “I’m just telling you facts.” 

“You know, this might be the first time we’ve met face-to-face, but I’ve made my mind up. You’re way less annoying in the stories.” the blond snarled. With that, he turned on his heel and stormed away, leaving the brunet smirking victoriously in his wake.


	2. ii.

It may have been the first time the pair of young leaders met, but it was far from the last. They seemingly kept their distance for a long while, avoiding each other during constant clashes between their men, making themselves space at formal events. But their meeting was inevitable - the heirs to their respective clans were destined to cross paths eventually.

Being heir to the yakuza throne meant a lot of things for Fuyuhiko. The hot-headed male frequently made his appearances at all kinds of formal meals and parties - after all, networking with various high-profile buisnessmen and politicians was all part of his job. He considered himself part of their world - wealthy, powerful, influential. 

Hajime took a different approach, however. His cold, calculated manner made social events nothing more than sitting and listening. He could glean all kinds of useful information from simply listening - no effort required on his part. It had worked time and time again, and while it kept working the brunet had no intention of changing it. 

“Is that...the Hinata clan?” Fuyuhiko murmured, gesturing subtly in the direction of a well-dressed group of men entering the ballroom. Each of them had a familiar emblem emblazoned on the collars of their jackets - and it wasn’t one the blond heir couldn’t say he was all too happy to see again.

“It seems to be.” Peko replied simply, glancing over at the people Fuyuhiko had drawn her attention to. “Their heir is here too.” 

“Fuck. Just who I didn’t want to see tonight.” the blond grumbled irritably, glaring at the floor. “Why are they here? This is our place.” 

“It’s not impossible for them to show up,” Peko reminded him quietly, keeping one eye fixed on the group watchfully. “I’m not surprised they showed up, particularly if that had prior knowledge of us attending.”

Fuyuhiko responded with an unintelligible growl, looking up at the group of men with anger glimmering in his eyes. “I wish they’d just fuck off.” he snarled. 

“Kuzuryuu. Nice to see you here.” a cool voice murmured from behind the blond, causing him to jump forward slightly.

“Hinata. You’re not supposed to be here.”

“You don’t own this place, do you? So we have every right to be here.” the brunet corrected matter-of-factly. “You seem bothered by our presence, clearly.”

“Of course I fuckin’ am, this is Kuzuryuu territory!” Fuyuhiko raged, managing to keep his voice reasonably quiet despite himself.

“Not really. It hardly falls into that area.” Hajime deflected easily. “Regardless, you don’t scare me.”

“You don’t scare me either.” he snarled. Hajime simply laughed, gripping Fuyuhiko’s wrist and dragging him into a sideroom, despite the shorter boy’s protests. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing, dumbass?” he yelled, watching the taller male close the door behind them.

“I came to talk to you. I have some intel for you.” Hajime replied softly, narrowing his eyes. “I wouldn’t normally do this, but...it’s a common enemy.”

“Oh yeah? You think I’m gonna fall for that shit? You must be stupid.” Fuyuhiko spat, narrowing his eyes. “I’m not believing that for a second.” 

“It’s your loss if you choose to ignore me.” the brunet sighed. “I simply came to give you a warning.” 

Despite his initial disbelief, he tilted his head to one side. “Tell me, then.” he demanded. 

“That biker gang - the Crazy Diamonds, I believe? They’re planning against you, and they’ve got their eyes on one of your smaller bases. I believe you should think about sending more men there to protect it.” Hajime answered. 

“H-How do you know this?” Fuyuhiko scowled, narrowing his eyes. “You could easily make this shit up.”

“Believe me or not, it doesn’t matter much to me. But I have eyes everywhere, and I’m not trying to target you.” he replied. “I don’t care what you do with this information.”

“Tch. Of course you don’t.” he mumbled, elbowing the taller male out of the way. “I’m leaving.”

“Please yourself.” Hajime murmured, moving out of the shorter male’s way.

“Hey...thanks.” Fuyuhiko murmured, turning to look over his shoulder and smile slightly at the taller boy. Hajime returned the smile, tilting his head to one side. 

“It’s no problem, Kuzuryuu.”


	3. iii.

It wasn’t long before Hajime’s path crossed with Fuyuhiko’s yet again - although he couldn’t say he’d been avoiding the blond heir this time. He had been right, after all - rumours travelled fast in the world of underground crime, and it wasn’t long before Hajime heard about the Crazy Diamonds targeting a Kuzuryuu base. 

“So I was right?” he asked, narrowing his eyes.

“I suppose you were.” the blond sighed, kicking his legs against the brick wall he was sat on and tossing the stub of his cigarette onto the concrete below.

“You seem angry.” Hajime laughed, leaning against the wall. “I helped you out, and this is the thanks I get?”

“I…” he tried to argue, scowling. “Fine, you were right. Thanks.” he managed to choke out.

“It’s quite alright. I hate that gang just as much as you do.” the brunet sighed. “They’re impossible.” 

“There’s just so many of them...it’s unreal.” 

“They’re like rats. They just keep multiplying.” Hajime laughed, shaking his head. “You know, Fuyuhiko…” he murmured, voice softening slightly.

“Huh?” 

“You’ve grown on me. I don’t think you’re as irritating as you were when I first met you.” Hajime admitted quietly. 

“You hardly know me,” he scoffed. 

“No, but I’ve heard a lot about you. My men talk about you.” the brunet laughed. “You seem less irritating. I think we could come to some kind of agreement here.” 

“Agreement?”

“You know, like a truce.” Hajime suggested. “I know our clans are at each other’s throats, but...I’m pretty sure we could both work together and get a lot done.” 

Fuyuhiko was silent for several long moments, his eyes fixated on the floor before he looked back up at Hajime. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. You want to make a truce with us?” 

“Yeah.” 

“I...I don’t understand.” the blond mumbled. “Are you really sure about this?”

“I wouldn’t make this offer if I wasn’t.” Hajime replied. “I’ve thought about this a lot.” 

“...Fine. I’ll do it. Just don’t make me regret this, okay?” Fuyuhiko finally agreed, despite the voice in his head screaming at him to shove the brunet aside and yell in his face to fuck off. 

“I’ll see you around.” Hajime called over his shoulder; before Fuyuhiko had even noticed the taller boy had pushed off the wall and was walking away. 

“Fuck off…” he scowled, his voice barely audible. And still, he heard Hajime laugh faintly.


	4. iv.

Fuyuhiko felt his blood run ice cold as he saw a familiar figure collapse to the ground ahead of him, the gun in his hand still smoking. “Fuck…” he mumbled, eyes wide as he sprinted towards the body. 

He crashed to his knees at the male’s side, brushing his bloodied brown hair out of his eyes. “Hajime...H-Hajime, c’mon…” he begged, shaking the taller boy slightly. “It’s okay, you’re doing okay…” he mumbled. Hajime didn’t offer any kind of response, but the slight movement of his chest suggested he was still alive. “Fuck…” he mumbled.

“Fuyuhiko...what’s wrong?” Peko’s voice cut into his thoughts, a concerned look plastered across her face.

“P-Peko...take over, I have to get Hajime out of here…” he pleaded, his eyes filled with fear despite the strong front he tried to put on; he couldn’t look weak in front of his clan, after all - he had a reputation to uphold. 

“Of course, Young Master.” she answered quickly, before turning away and allowing Fuyuhiko to pull Hajime onto his back and dragging him to safety.

There he laid the boy down on the concrete, scowling slightly to cover up his concern. “Come on, H-Hajime...you’re okay.”

There were a few long moments of silence before Hajime coughed, his eyes fluttering open. “F-Fuyuhiko?” he asked, looking up at the blond with surprise in his eyes. He tried to sit up, his breathing labour as he hissed in pain. “F-Fuck...what happened?”

“I-I-I shot you…” Fuyuhiko stammered, looking down at the ground. “I wasn’t aiming for you, I was aiming for one of those gang members...I don’t even know how I hit you…I didn’t want you to get hurt like this...”

“It’s okay...you didn’t mean it…” Hajime choked breathlessly. “I don’t blame you…”

“S-Still...you could’ve died!” Fuyuhiko cried,l desperately, shaking his head. “If I’d have aimed higher, I could’ve shot you through the head…”

“Hey...I’m not that fragile…” he laughed hoarsely, shaking his head and gritting his teeth in pain. “I’m pretty hardy…”

“Heh...I guess so…” the blond sighed. “Just don’t die on me, okay? I won’t forgive you if you do.”


	5. v.

Days passed before Hajime was finally visited by his companion - they hadn’t yet reached the stage where they could openly called each other “friends”, but their relationship had certainly become less icy in the last few months.

“Hey, asshole.” the heir’s familiar voice called out, a smirk plastered across his face as he entered the hospital room.

“What’s up, baby gangster?” he replied. “Didn’t think you’d come see me so soon.” 

“Don’t call me that,” he scowled, sitting down the end of Hajime’s bed. “How are you feeling?”

“Better. Then again, I’m hopped up on that many painkillers, I wouldn’t really know how I’m really feeling...” Hajime laughed softly. 

Fuyuhiko shook his head, looking down at the bed. “I still feel bad, you know.”

“You shouldn’t. I’m not angry at you.” 

“You’re too nice to be in the yakuza, Hajime, let alone lead a clan.” Fuyuhiko sighed, shaking his head. “I don’t understand how you haven’t been killed yet.”

“Neither do I,” Hajime laughed, smirking slightly. “I guess I’m just that good.”

“Fuck off. You’re always finding a way to get up your own ass.” 

“You’re still an asshole,” the brunet laughed. “Some things never change, huh?”

“Shut up.” Fuyuhiko scowled, but the expression held no real venom. “You’re the real asshole. Still got an attitude even though you’re laid here wounded.”

“Hey, in my defence I would have been fine if you hadn’t tried to shoot me.” he joked.

“I didn’t mean to!” he yelped, narrowing his eyes. “I hate you…” 

“You don’t really,” Hajime laughed, struggling to sit up. “I’m sure you care about me a lot more than you pretend to.”

“W-Well...yeah…” he mumbled, his face flushing an unfortunate shade of crimson.

“Hey. Move closer.” the brunet laughed softly. Fuyuhiko obliged, raising an eyebrow in confusion as he shifted closer to the taller male.

“Huh? What’s up?”

Fuyuhiko didn’t have chance to make another sound before Hajime’s lips were pressed against his. 

“Thanks for saving me.”


End file.
